Reia and Kiva Summoned by Ethan
Agreed to take Tapion, Ratchet, Sasha, Clank and Karai into the impossible mission, Reia and Kiva landed in an air base where they find Ethan Hunt once again. Reia: Ethan... Ethan: Welcome back to IMF, Reia. Reia: Thanks.. Ethan: And who's this? Kiva: I'm Kiva. This is Tapion. Ethan: Good to meet you. Reia: We saw three cities attacked. Ethan: ..So you knew? Reia: Yes. Kiva: We're sorry for what happened. Ethan: Don't be. It's my job to fix this mess. Kiva: That's good. Reia: Where do we start? Ethan: Paris. Kiva: Well then, shall we get going? ???: Not without back-up. Reia: Wait.. That voice.. - Reia and Kiva turned around and finds Reia's long-time partners: Jude and Milla. Reia: Guys? Is that really you?? Milla: It's good to see you again, Reia. Kiva: Wow... You know them? Reia: Y-- Yes, a long time ago. Jude: Oh, I see you have a partner too. Reia: Actually, she's my student. Milla: I see. Gohan must've been very proud of you for teaching her. Reia: Thank you. Oh, right! Guys, this is Jude and Milla, my partners in desperate times like this. Kiva: Please to meet you. Milla: You as well, Kiva. Jude: Milla heard that three cities are attacked. Reia: Yes. It's our job to prevent more attacks like this. Otherwise, the world would be in disaster. Kiva: Yeah. Milla: So the task is clear. Very well. Reia: I wonder if anyone else wants to come along. ???: I, for one, have an assignment to keep an eye on your partner. So, I have got no choice but to keep taps. Reia: August Walker; CIA. (Something feels...very wrong about him.) August: You catch on fast, ma'am. Kiva: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: Just a personal matter. We should go now. - Reia walked towards the airplane, leaving Kiva concerned. Tapion: The look on Reia's face got me suspicious. Sasha: Meaning that she can sense something in August? Kiva: Well, I'm feeling concerned about Reia than August right now.. Sasha: Go to her. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva then walked into the airplane and sits next to her master. Reia: I don't trust him.. There's darkness in August's heart. Kiva: Reia.. Reia: You used to sense people's hearts, do you? Kiva: Yeah and I feel that I'm concerned. Reia: About me? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: ...I appriciate your concern, Kiva. Sometimes, my seriousness can be overwhelming. Especially on doing the right thing. Kiva: I know. Reia: Milla taught me how to control my Super Saiyan powers and it's Kaguya who became a real friend I've ever known. Kiva: Kaguya?? That was before Ratchet found you, right? Reia: Yes. If you like, I'll introduce you to her. Kiva: Really? Reia: It's your decision to take, not mine. Kiva: Oh... Reia: Try to express yourself, say what your heart wants you to say. I get it that you are shy still.. Kiva: Don't get me wrong, I am happy that you are with me, master. Besides, I am interested to meet Kaguya sometime. Reia: Maybe after this mission. How's that sound? Kiva: Sounds good. Reia: Then it's settled. I'm happy that you are with me too. - Kiva smiled as the gang entered into the airplane. The plane takes off and it is in range of Paris. Ratchet: Guess we have to go for a HALO jump here. Reia: To be honest, captain, there's a storm below us. Kiva: Yeah, we could've been hit by a lightning strike. Ratchet: Unless you want to tell me otherwise.. Reia: We'll transport down to the surface. It's safer for Kiva this way. Ratchet: You mean to tell me that Kiva is scared of a thunder storm? Kiva: Well, uh... Reia: No, she's not. She's more independent then you realize, captain. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Ratchet: Wow.. You definitely put a lot of faith in her. Reia: Of course I do. Wow... So, this is what being a mentor is like... Kiva: Anyway, should we get down to Paris? Reia: Yeah. See you at the bottom, guys. - With Reia and Kiva taking the easy route, Ratchet and the others go for a HALO jump. A few minutes later, they landed on the dance club rooftop, but Ethan and August are no where to be seen. Reia: Wait a minute.. Where's Ethan? Ratchet: We lost him in the storm. Clank: I detected two humans descending fast. Reia: Uh no... Kiva: What? Reia: Both August and Ethan skydive down towards us, but one of them is hit. (Come on, Ethan...) Kiva: Gosh... Is it Ethan? Reia: No, it's-- Incoming!! - The gang moved away from several feet as August parachutes down first followed by Ethan, who had a rough landing. Reia: Ethan, are you okay? Ethan: Yeah... Reia: Thank goodness.. Okay, we are going to need a disguise to blend in. Kiva: I think we should use the auto/switch bracelet. Reia: Good thinking. Kiva: Thanks. - With the auto/switch bracelets on, switched to tuxedoes and dresses, the gang get into the dance club to look for their target. Category:Scenes